Seven Deadly Sins
by tearsXsolitude
Summary: Fang was never with the flock. He was at a different school. What happens when the flock gets captured and is taken to the school where Fang is? FAX probably later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Fang was never with the flock. He was at a different school and never escaped. What happens when the flock is captured and taken to the school where Fang is kept?**

**Not really set on or after any of the books yet.  
**

**I own none of the characters- James Patterson is the rightful owner.  
**

**Fang, Iggy, and Max- 15 years old**

**Ella- 14 years old**

**Nudge- 12 years old**

**Gazzy- 9 years old**

**Angel- 7 years old**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

When I woke up from being knocked out I realized I was in a cage. Gee, that surprised me. Could they not find something a little more comfortable?

As I looked around at the cages around me, I was able to make eye contact with the rest of my flock. They were all already awake and staring at me. Creepy much?

"Is everyone okay? Have they taken anyone yet?" I asked hoping that everything was hunky-dory!

"Yeah, everyone's fine and none of us were taken that we know of. If they did then we were asleep." Angel answered already knowing the answer to everyone's replies.

I let out a thankful sigh of relief.

_**Max, two erasers are coming and they have two people with them. **_Angel alerted me through thought.

I was about to ask her who was with the erasers when the doors swung open. Two morphed erasers walked in dragging along a kid that looked to be my age. They had the boy in handcuffs and his wings…hey, he had wings like us…his wings were wrapped tightly to his body by some kind of thick fabric. He wasn't really wearing a shirt unless you counted the thick fabric that was restricting his wings a shirt. He was wearing a pair of pajama looking plain baby blue pants that had blood spatters on them. He had longish black hair and pale skin. He looked horrible. He was unbelievably skinny, he had huge circles under his eyes, and he had bruises everywhere. After seeing that kid, I was a little scared of what these people could do.

"Put him back." The whitecoat that trotted behind the erasers ordered.

The boy looked lifeless as if he had no emotions. It was kind of eerie. Just then his eyes came to life, still staying stoic at the same time, they flickered accusingly to Angel's cage. Angel looked frightened.

The boy started struggling and fighting against the erasers. I wanted nothing more than to assist him, but seeing that I was locked in a cage, it proved to be rather impossible. The boys struggling didn't do much other than scrape the erasers long claws against his vulnerable skin.

"Stop that immediately you insulate thing!" The scientist shouted. I clenched my fists at the thought of the boy being a THING.

At his words the boy stopped struggling and he instead stared impassively right into the whitecoats eyes. The whitecoat began to fidget uncomfortably. The erasers continued to put the boy in the cage. Once in the cage, the whitecoat bent down to his level and whispered something to him. The boy spit on him. Haha you go dude. The whitecoat didn't think it was as funny as I did though and he pulled some kind of metal stick looking thing out of his huge scientist coat. He then shoved it through the one of the holes in the boy's cage. When it made contact with him it was quite obvious that he was being electrocuted. The kid didn't even make noise that would hint he was in pain.

"Stop!" I shouted not even caring about the consequences.

After a few more seconds the whitecoat turned the stick off and the boy collapsed to the bottom of his cage. The man started towards my cage and just stood in front of it.

"You're not the boss here Max. I am." The whitecoat thankfully didn't care enough to try his electrical stick out on me.

After that the whitecoats and eraser's both left the room. Finally, they were starting to make me pretty nervous.

The boy was now breathing hard and sitting in an upward position against the side of his cage. Once again his eyes grew aware and they darted to Angel accusingly. All of a sudden Angel screamed.

"Hey! What did you just do to her? Angel are you okay?" If that boy somehow hurt her I was going to rip out his jugular.

"Yeah, he just yelled really loud in my thoughts and I got a headache." She complained.

I whipped around to face the boy. "Why did you do that?"

"Keep her out of me head." He said in a raspy voice.

I turned back towards Angel. "Angel, please don't poke around in his brain anymore." Angel nodded and all was well in the world.

After a moment of silence I spoke up. "So what's your name?" I asked the boy.

He didn't answer me. This kid was pretty rude.

_**Max, he doesn't have a name. **_Angel's thoughts told me.

_Didn't we just talk about you not poking around in his head?_ I asked her in my 'I'm older than me and you need to listen to me' voice.

_**I wasn't. He told me. I can't just stop reading people's minds, but I don't have to go prodding in them for information.**_

_Well okay whatever, but why don't we give him a name?_

_**Yah, can I pick it!!!?? **_Angel screamed excitedly in my head.

"Angel, watch it would ya." Gosh that girl could scream.

"Sorry. Hey, guess what boy?!" Angel said to him happily.

The boy turned in her direction, his face placid.

"I'm going to pick your name for you. And I was thinking, I'm sorry I was poking in your mind, but I did find something to help me name you!" She said happily.

"Spit it out Angel." Iggy said. Whoops I didn't know they were even awake. He, Nudge, and Gazzy looked like they were asleep.

"Fang!" She said clapping her hands happily.

The boy gave her a curious look and then a small grin lit his face. He seemed to understand the name, but I on the other hand was quite clueless.

"Why Fang?" I asked her.

She put her finger to her lips and smiled evilly at me. "It's a secret." She giggled out.

I rolled me eyes. "Whatever. Hey guys let's get some sleep, we don't know how long we'll get to sleep so get some shut eye." I told them. I noticed how Fang's eyes had started to open and close. He was obviously exhausted and I didn't want us to be the reason he couldn't get any sleep.

"Max!" I woke up to the sound of my baby screaming for my help.

At that instant everyone became alert. Angel was being taken out of her cage and carried away by an eraser.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed desperately as loud as I could. "Angel use your mind control!"

"Max I can't." She cried out with tears streaming down her face. "It doesn't work in this building."

I watched as they took her from me. She was out of sight now. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything.

That's when I heard crying in the cage across from mine and the one next to mine. It was Nudge and Gazzy.

"Guy's calm down okay, Angel will be fine. She's a strong little girl." I was more trying to reassure myself than anyone.

After about twenty minutes an eraser and a scientist returned with Angel. She was unconscious, but there wasn't a single scratch on her. They were actually pretty gentle about laying her in her cage.

"Okay, now for the other one." The scientist said to the eraser.

At first I thought they would go for Gazzy because other one to me meant sibling to Angel, but I was wrong. Instead the eraser got on a radio he had strapped to his hip and called for two others.

They showed up in a matter of seconds. I noticed that Fang was crouched and ready to spring out like a tiger if his cage were opened. One of the erasers slowly started to unlock Fang's cage and the second it was open, Fang leapt on top of him and started pounding him. It didn't last long though because soon after the other two erasers had him pinned to the ground, the third joined them once he recovered from the blows.

"Okay…here we go." The scientist said as he withdrew a syringe with a lightly blue tinted liquid in it.

Fang's eyes grew wide and the first sign of emotion I had scene on him since we got here showed a little bit in eyes. It was panic and anxiety. He started to struggle, but was only restrained harder.

The whitecoat lowered the hypodermic to Fang and inserted the needle into the side of his neck. I watched as Fang's struggling slowed down to a stop and his eyes closed.

"What did you just do?" I asked angrily.

The whitecoat turned towards me and the rest of the flock who was looking at the scene through the bars of their cages like me. "Watch." He said with a grin.

The erasers were holding on to Fang even tighter now, hard enough that the claws had started to draw blood again. All of a sudden Fang's body jerked violently enough to make the erasers struggle to keep hold on him and then he went still again.

"Do NOT let go." The whitecoat demanded.

Fang's body jerked again, but this time after the jerking stopped his eyes shot open and his breathing became erratic. The whitecoat instantaneously drew another syringe, this time with a clear liquid inside and penetrated Fang's skin with it before he could move.

Fang's eyes fluttered shut again and he remained still.

"Good, now go fetch the restraint table. I want these kids to see what it is we're doing." The whitecoat said wickedly.

But why did he call us kids and not Fang. Maybe Fang was just on his bad side.

"Please stop hurting him." I heard a small voice whimper out. I looked to my left and Angel as sitting there once again awake.

"Oh. Did you go searching through its mind? I see, well then there is something you should know. This thing is not like you or me. It has no feelings and no way to show emotion. It's a monster. It can kill and feel no remorse. It can go through unimaginable pain and it won't utter anything more than a whimper or a grunt." The man paused and sighed in a disappointed way. "It would be the perfect weapon if it wasn't so rebellious. None of our threats work. It's a nuisance."

"Sir." Once of the erasers said to get the demonic man's attention as he stood there with a metal table with metal restraints attached to it.

"Fasten him in." The whitecoat ordered.

"Stop." Angel whimpered again as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Angel it's okay. He'll be okay." I tried to assure her.

"No Max he won't. They plan on using a chemical reaction between that bluish liquid and a green liquid that they haven't used yet, to do something to Fang. They're trying to create the seven deadly sins Max. He'll be wrath." Angel sounded hysterical and really upset.

I wanted to calm her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I honestly didn't know. And what was this about the seven deadly sins? That didn't make any sense to me. I mean to start there were only six of us including Fang, so I wasn't to sure how this was going to work.

_**Max, no one in the flock is a sin, just Fang. The others are already made and out there somewhere.**_ Angel said answering m thoughts.

"Here we go." Fang was already strapped in and was still unconscious. The whitecoat stuck the needle into Fang's arm and watched as the yellow liquid was forced into Fang's system.

At first nothing happened. Then the atmosphere turned dense and a kind of anger and fear took hold of me. Fang's eyes shot open and revealed crimson red eyes instead of his usual black ones.

His facial impassiveness was the same, but his eyes were made of pure rage and the aura around him spelled out doom.

"It was a success!" The whitecoat said gleefully.

Fang started to fight against his restraints and after a small while we could hear the sound of metal cracking.

The scientists face turned to horror. "Wait, no, this can't-" he never finished his sentence because before he could Fang had ripped through the restraints and had grabbed at the whitecoats neck and snapped it effortlessly. The two erasers ran off before anything could be done to them.

That left Fang standing in the middle of the room. He stood there for a second before he started ripping at the thick fabric that restrained his wings. He had it off in a matter of seconds. He slowly extended his wings. They were a beautiful onyx, but I'm sure they were sore as hell.

After a few seconds of stretching out his wings, his attention turned towards us. I became very fearful about what he was capable of doing to the flock. Fang started to edge closer to us, a murderous look on his face.

Fang abruptly stopped moving and his eyes started flickering from red to black. They finally rested on black and the normal, not rage filled Fang, reached towards the back of his neck and pulled out a hypodermic dart. Whatever they had put in Fang had calmed him enough that he could go back to normal.

"Now, you need to calm down and get back in your cage." A different whitecoat demanded.

Fang's eyes narrowed and the atmosphere started to pick up into that chaotic feeling again. His eyes resorted back to the crimson red.

"No. Stop that." The whitecoat warned with a terrified look on his face.

"I can control it. I don't need to be _calm_." Fang hissed as he approached the whitecoat.

Before the whitecoat could say anything more, Fang grabbed him around the neck.

"P-please." The whitecoat begged.

"Why?" Fang asked as he pinned the man up against the wall.

"I don't want to die." He begged further.

"What if I don't kill you?" Fang asked in a blank voice.

The man looked confused. "Please don't hurt me."

"Why should I listen to that request?" Fang pressed further.

"I have a family." Was the man's excuse.

"I had a family at one time to. That didn't stop you from hurting me did it?" Fang said with as much venom as possible.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll stop. I promise." The man was in tears now, but it wasn't him I felt bad for. I felt such empathy for Fang that it wasn't even funny.

"You're right. You will stop." With that, Fang took a hold of the man's jugular and ripped savagely at it.

The whitecoat dropped to the ground dead.

Angel started crying hysterically then. I tried to shush her by saying calming things, but she was to scared or to sad to listen.

Fang slowly turned around and his eyes turned back to the black and the air around us was no longer hostile. Fang actually seemed more sad than anything else right now.

He walked up to Angel's cage and ripped off the lock. Angel leapt into his arms. Fang seemed surprised by this because he pulled Angel off of him and backed away warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's called a hug. It means that I love you; a friendly kind of love." Angel explained as her tears came closer to a stop.

Fang looked puzzled, but when Angel went and resumed her hug, he didn't back away.

"Okay," Angel began as she pulled away from her hug to Fang. "Can you release everyone else so we can get out of here?"

Fang nodded and pulled our cages open one by one.

The whole ceiling was made of glass so our escape route was rather obvious. "U and A guys." I told them.

Angel looked at Fang, probably telling him what it meant in her telepathic powers, and we all leapt up into the air and through the window.

Finally, we were free again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Congrats to Winglessangelsstillfly, I really liked ur idea and tada! here it is. Thanks tons. **

**Another thanks to** **she wants to move****, InSaNe InSaNiTy****, helpfull writer****, and CassieJames96**** for all the suggestions. I REALLY appreciated them and they were all really good ideas! So thanks =] **

**One last thanks to Saint follower for informing me of that I didn't know that. So thanks!!! **

**Chapter 2**

Okay so after we were far away from the school we decided to go to my mom's house. Yes, it was risky, but considering that they didn't send anybody after us, I don't think they cared much that we had gotten out. Lucky for us I spose.

The whole flight there, Nudge did nothing, but ramble on about stupid things to Fang. Fang hadn't talked since we had left the school. Once in awhile I think Angel would talk to him in his head, but that was it. I kind of think Fang had a soft spot for Angel, but I mean how could you not?

Once we landed in front of my mom's house I began to realize just how nervous Fang was. He had never been outside the lab before so I spose this whole experience was a little mind blowing for him, but he seriously needed food, he looked like he was about to fall over from mal nutrition.

I knocked on my mom's door and was quickly greeted by a very cheerful Ella. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "Max!"

She jumped and hugged me so tight I thought my stomach was going to come out through my mouth.

"Hi Ella, is mom home?" I asked as I freed myself from her death grip.

"Yeah, of course, hold on. Hey mom, the flock is here!" Ella yelled.

Pretty soon my mom was ushering everyone in the house and giving us all hugs. She stopped when she got to Fang.

"Who is this young man?" She asked curiously.

"Mom, this is Fang, we just found him and I think he could use some food and water." I told her as I pointed to Fang. "Fang, this is my mom, Valencia Martinez. She's my real mom and she knows about the wings so no worries." I said as I lunged for one of my mom's cookies on the table.

Fang was stiff as all get out. I thought he was gonna have a heart attack at any minute.

"Relax Fang, my mom's a good person." I tried to assure him.

After a little while everyone started eating, including Fang. We had just explained everything that had just happened in the last few days to mom and Ella when a knock sounded at the door.

Everyone turned around, curious to whom it might be. When my mom answered the door everyone grimaced. It was Jeb, Jeb the bastard trader. Whatever though, I mean he was helping us, but he was also the man that left us and then took Angel away form me all that time ago.

All of a sudden Fang was standing and he looked livid. His eyes were that crimson color again and he was staring directly at Jeb. Jeb turned to Fang with a surprised and sad look on his face.

"Fang calm down. What's going on?" I asked confused. Did Fang know Jeb?

Fang didn't seem to be listening to me though. He was really upset. He started to lung towards Jeb with fury and then he suddenly dropped to the ground and was holding his head. His eyes were flickering between his normal black color and the red. He started to whimper and that's when I realized that Angel was also on the ground holding her head and concentrating. She must be trying to suppress Fang's wrath with her mind control. After a few minutes Fang stopped moving and passed out. Angel released her head and looked sad and exhausted, drained of energy.

"Angel what did you do to him?" Gazzy asked worriedly that his little sister had just done something bad.

"I suppressed his wrath. I didn't mean to hurt him, but his body was trying to force the change on him even though I was suppressing it. I really didn't mean to hurt him, but he was going to kill Jeb." Angel was near in tears. I quickly scooped up my baby and cooed her, telling her it was all okay and that she did a good thing.

I glanced over at Fang's body and watched as his chest slowly rose and fell. I then looked up at the sad expression on Jeb's face.

"What did you do to him?" I asked flat out with ice in every word.

Jeb stood still for a second and then entered the house. He reached down and slowly picked Fang up and laid him on the couch. Then he joined the rest of us in the dining room to hopefully explain why Fang wanted so badly to kill him.

"Do you remember that sometimes when you went down the halls of the school you would see doors with a blue card taped to them?" Jeb asked as he stared me in the face with a sad look on his face.

I nodded my head up and down and kept my gaze cold.

"Well Fang was one of the ones behind that door. It was a room that was supposed to specialize in weapons. Fang was part of an experiment to create the perfect army. He was the only thing remotely like a success. The idea of the program was to make the soldiers emotionless, fearless, and immune to pain. They failed for the most part. I mean Fang, last I knew had an extreme fear of needles, he was very stubborn which meant emotions, and while he can _tolerate_ an unreal about of pain, he's not immune to it." Jeb paused as if he needed time to cope with all the horrible things he had done.

"Go on." I said icily.

Jeb sighed, but I had no patience for him. He was almost as bad as the rest of those bastards. "I was assigned to Fang's care taking for a while."

I let out a huff. "Yeah, care taking, if you can even call it that."

Jeb looked guilty. "Anyway, I told him that I had a plan to get him and the other kids with wings out of the school; you being the other kids with wings. A couple weeks had past and Fang had come out of his shell a tad bit, but the day that I bailed you guys out, Fang was in a lab room and they were opening on him. I couldn't get him. Even if I went in and grabbed him, he would've died from blood loss and infection. I know he feels like I abandoned him, but if I waited you may not have ever been broken out.

"When I went back to the school a couple years after I saved you, he was gone. They had moved him to another facility for a different program and they wouldn't tell me where." I was actually feeling a little twinge of sympathy for the man. It sounded like he really did want to help him, but I doubted Fang would understand that.

"So I guess they didn't tell you what they did to him did they?" Iggy asked him with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Awww, that's my boy, even though he's only a little bit younger than me.

Jeb looked at us all very seriously with curiosity beaming from his eyes.

"Fang is one of the seven deadly sins now. He's wrath to be exact. When ever he gets angry, his eyes turn a deep reddish color and the air around us turns REALLY scary and he's got like monstrous strength during his angerness. I think he's really sad though." Nudge said finally finishing her sentence.

Jeb looked astonished. "I thought that was only a rumor."

"Well obviously it wasn't. The other sins are already made; we just don't know where they are. Fang says he can control it, but I think that's only to an extent. I personally don't think he had a lot of control over it when he saw you." Okay so I obviously wasn't overly nice when it came to Jeb, but he hurt me and I'm the type that doesn't get angry, but gets even. Okay that's a lie, I do get angry, but I totally believe in revenge, to a degree.

Mom was rubbing Jeb's back to comfort him and the rest of the room remained still and quiet, everyone in thought, until we heard a small amount of movement coming from the living room couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was immediately up and over to the couch. Well except for Jeb, he stayed at the table as not to invoke the anger in Fang.

At first when Fang opened his eyes he looked slightly confused and then realization hit his face and then anger again.

He stood quickly and looked around, spotting Jeb, his eyes began to turn red again. Before his eyes could completely be devoured by the crimson, he let out a whimper and stumbled back a tad. His eyes quickly turned back to the normal darkness that they were.

"Please stay calm Fang. Please, I don't like hurting you, but you can't hurt Jeb." Angel said through tears.

Fang's gaze turned to the floor as if he were ashamed for making her cry, but not one emotion did I see on his face.

"Fang…" Jeb said warily as he stood and took a few steps towards us.

Fang looked like he was going to be angry again and then instead of making Angel cry and causing himself pain; he closed his eyes and began breathing in and out slowly.

"Fang, please, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you and you have to know that I wanted to take you with us, but you were in the lab at the time and that was my only chance. I either took you and you die of blood loss and infection or leave you and have you live." Jeb tried to plead his case to Fang.

Fang opened his eyes and at first they were fury filled and then a gentle, stoic look took hold of them.

"You could have given me the choice." Fang spoke quietly; his first words since his escape.

Jeb looked at him with a confused expression. Hell, we were all looking at him with a confused expression.

"A choice in what?" Jeb asked.

There was a dramatic silence that filled the room.

"On weather I wanted to die or stay." Fang said looking at Jeb with what could only be described as pain in his eyes, his facial expressions remaining flawlessly still.

"Fang…I'm sorry." Jeb said letting a tear streak down his face.

Fang broke eye contact with Jeb and turned to leave the house.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked a little surprised that he was really just gonna up and leave like that even though he had never been in the outside world before. That was either a brave or very, very irrational move.

"Does it matter?" He said nearly breaking my heart. His tone was evidence that he wanted to just give up, but I wouldn't let that happen. Maybe if I gave him a motive.

"Wait. Don't go, we need your help." I was going out on a limb, but it was worth a try.

He turned around and looked at me like I was stupid and obviously just trying to get him to stay.

"No, seriously, we have to find the other sins." I said making Fang look at me seriously and consider my words.

"Why do we have to find them?" He questioned after a moment of silence.

"Wait, I remember rumors that were spread at the school about the seven deadly sins." Jeb said saving my hide since I really didn't have a good reason to why we should find the sins other than to satisfy my curiosity.

"What about them?" Iggy asked, being the first of the flock to speak other than me and Fang. Yes, that's right; Fang is officially a part of the flock, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Well they said that if one of the sins were to find its opposite soul than they could be put at a neutral." Jeb explained excitedly as if fascinated by the whole thing.

"So like then Fang's opposite would be like, the calmest and like most peaceful girl ever! Will they be like boyfriend and girlfriend cause that would be soooo cute?" Nudge said finally letting out her girly demeanor.

"Well no, not exactly. The girl wouldn't have to be the sins opposite or even an opposite really I guess. More like just someone who could calm the soul or beckon the soul out of the sins control. I think there has to be some sort of…I don't know, like…activation, I guess; something that triggers the sin to go into submission." Jeb explained further.

I looked over at Fang to see that he was listening intently and looked as if he were interested. Well, maybe that's what he was thinking; I could barely make out any sign of emotion on the guy. If anything gave him away it was his eyes, but even they were hard to decipherer.

"Okay." Fang said finally. "I want to go."

"So then I'm confused. Shouldn't we focus on finding Fang's other person instead of finding other sins. What's that going to help?" Gazzy asked confused.

"Ahhh pay attention Gazzy. Fang was the last sin to be made so if we find the other sins than they might have more information for us on the whole controlling the wrath part of Fang and just more info in general." Angel said as if it were obvious.

I'm not gonna lie though. I didn't quite get all that from what had been said. Wow don't I feel stupid. A seven-year-old just totally outsmarted me.

"So then where are we supposed to start exactly? There is a whole freaking world and we have no idea where they could be. There's six sins missing and like a ton of places they could be. How are we supposed to find them!?" Nudge asked in more words than necessary.

"Well, It's not for certain, but It's a rumor that the sin Lust had been released for evaluation in East Saint Louis, Missouri. Of course no one believed that the sins even existed, but now that I know they do, I guess that's a start for ya." Jeb said finally proving himself useful.

"Well okay then flock, let's get going to Missouri." I said as I said my good byes to Ella and Mom.

We were finally heading somewhere, but god why did it have to be the slut of all sins. Argghhh!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, I know it was kind of boring, but I needed to make a transition on the whole finding a sin thing. Sorry if I bored you, but I felt it was nessicary. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were finally in St. Charles, Missouri. I was sooo exhausted. I flopped down on the cheap hotel bed and groaned.

I heard Nudge and Angel giggling behind me. I had bought two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Pretty simple.

"Max, I'm hungry." Angel said simply.

"Me too Max, I've practically been _dying_. And it's not just me that's hungry you know. Well obviously Angel is hungry and I would bet money that Gazzy and Iggy are hungry, but think about Fang. I bet he's starving. Btw, Angel why did you name him Fang? It's kind of annoying calling him that and not knowing why. I mean it's-"

"Nudge!" I shouted. "Shut up! Fine we'll go out and eat. Go tell the boys to come in here and we'll order pizza. Okay?" I asked as her face lit up.

"Fine, but I want cheese!" She said gleefully as she skipped out the door and returned with the boys' seconds later.

Everyone sat on the floor and the two beds in the room as I ordered the 6 large pizzas. Well everyone except for Fang who was standing stiff by the window.

"What toppings do we want?" I was immediately bombarded by a million replies. "Shut up!"

"Iggy first, what do you want?" I asked as I tried to restore order to my hungry flock.

"Meat lovers!" He said shouted.

"Okay, Gazzy?" I asked.

"Meat lovers tambien!" Awww he was copying Iggy, how cute…wait…did he just say tambien? Was that Spanish? When did he learn Spanish?

"Angel?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Umm…can I have pepperoni?" She asked with such innocence I almost cried!

"Okay, Nudge?" I asked.

"Why did I have to be at the end. That's mean Max especially since you _knew _how hungry I was. Oh well…umm…I want cheese. You don't listen do you? I pretty much just said that." She complained.

I turned to Fang. "What do you want?" I asked simply.

Fang shrugged and it wasn't till he gave me that no answer, answer did I realize that he probably hadn't ever heard of pizza let alone know what type he liked.

"Okay then I'll just get you a pepperoni like Angel." I said simply. He just nodded his head and continued to just stand there.

The pizzas had been devoured in a matter of seconds of it arriving. Now we, even the guys, were sitting in our room watching TV when all of a sudden Angel's eyes glowed pink and she went completely still and unresponsive.

"Angel? Angel sweety what's wrong? Angel?" I asked feeling panic set in that maybe in those twenty or some minutes of having her, the whitecoats did something to her.

By now everyone looked panicked and worried and everyone was crowded around her. After a few more seconds though her eyes went back to normal and she looked at us all like we were crazy.

"Can I get a little air please?" She said as she shooed her hands at us.

"Angel, what just happened?" I asked really confused.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you did I? Well the whitecoats made it so that I could sense the sins if they came within a five mile range of me. It would seem that lust is around here somewhere." She said simply.

How could she be so nonchalant about it?! She forgot to tell me? What was that about? If a whitecoat had done something to me I wouldn't have forgotten to tell. Argghhh what was the world coming to?!

"So…shouldn't we go look for here?" Iggy asked as if I was stupid for not already saying it.

"Yeah, okay guys, let's begin our search." Everyone stood, but before we could make it out the door we heard an exaggerated sigh escape Angel's lips.

What now?

"I already know where she is. I didn't think I'd have to say that I thought it was just implied." Angel said as if she were talking to a bunch of idiots.

"Okay then lead the way my Angel." I said acting as if she were a princess and over exaggerating my tone.

Angel grinned widely at me and headed out the door everyone following.

We had only been walking for about ten minutes when Angel suddenly stopped and pointed. I looked in the direction of her index finger and saw that she was pointing at…a gentlemen's club? Oh there was no way in hell I was letting Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge in there. I probably shouldn't let the very hormonal Iggy in there either, but I couldn't just go in there alone with Fang. That would spell out awkward.

"Umm…okay…Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. You guys are staying out here. Be careful okay? We're going in." I explained to them as I took Iggy's hand and led him to the building, Fang behind us.

"Where exactly are we going?" Iggy asked anxiously.

"Umm…a-a strip club, behave." I said sternly.

Iggy smiled evilly and just nodded.

Fang looked impassive as always. Gee what else was new?

We had no problem entering. Looking older than we really are was pretty helpful. Once we entered though…Uhg…the stench of perfume, booze, and testosterone assaulted my sense of smell.

"How do we know which one she is?" I wondered aloud as I looked around at all the girls in frilly bras and panties…or thongs…whatever.

_**She's all the way in the back of the room; you'll know her when you see her.**_ Angel answered my confusion with her awesomeness.

As we made our way to the back of the room I noticed a larger crowd around a small catwalk like stage. Me, Fang, and Iggy made our way to the front. The show had apparently not started yet.

I looked over to see that Fang's eyes were darting around nervously. Poor guy, I knew how he felt to some extent. I also hated being so insanely Closter phobic, but for him, this must be hell.

"Now, ladies and mostly gentlemen, our prized possession and most loved goddess in the world…Venus!" A man in a weird looking suit announced and then jumped off the stage.

Suddenly all the lights in the building were turned off and strobe lights began to flicker. If you looked hard enough you could see a lean figure making its way to the front of the stage.

The strobe lights suddenly went still and pink lights shown brightly illuminating the place once again.

In front of us stood the goddess Aphrodite herself. She was looked like the sexy girl in every boy's wet dreams. She was drop dead sexy. She had long, curled, platinum blonde hair draping over her shoulders and back. It reached just below her bra wire. She had front bangs that looked great on her. She was the perfect shape and with legs of a run way model and a stomach that looked like it had been ironed flat. She was only wearing a black D cup sized bra and a black thong, each decorated with pink lace and ribbon. I looked at her eyes and realized that the iris's were a hot magenta color.

Her show was anything but pleasing to my eyes; Fang looked highly uncomfortable by her behavior, and Iggy just looked upset, like he couldn't believe he couldn't see what was happening.

Once the show ended we waited until the crowd died and went back to the assortment of little stages everywhere. When they were all gone we headed to the girl's dressing room. She didn't look at all surprised when we entered.

"Are you with Itex? If you are I'll kick your asses into next week." She warned us in a calm but threatening tone.

"No, we're the opposite actually. We're what you would call bird kids." I said in a flat tone.

This got her attention and she looked up with surprise. Her eyes were still that deep pink color from before.

"You Maximum Ride?" She asked, her voice literally angel like.

"Yeah and this is Iggy and that's Fang." I said motioning to each of them.

The girl just looked at us for a moment and then she stood up from a cushioned chair she had been seated at. "Jeff, I'm taking the rest of the night off." She yelled out to nobody that I could see, but sure enough. A man's voice answered back.

"Alright kid, you sure you don't need an escort home?" He yelled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks Jeff." She called back as she put on a pair of grey sweats and a dark pink tank top.

"Come on. I know a good coffee shop. Let's talk there." She said as she beckoned us out the back door.

_Angel, come out to the back. Bring Gazzy and Nudge. _I said sending a telepathic message.

_**Already here.**_

I looked in front of us just in time to see Angel and the other two turn the corner and meet up with us.

"So how was it?" I heard Gazzy whisper to Iggy.

Iggy was about to open his mouth to answer.

"You dare say a word to taint his mind and I'll kick your ass so hard you wont walk for a week." I said in a kidding tone, but meaning every word. That made him shut his mouth. Ohhh the sweet power.

Once we arrived at the coffee shop the kids took a separate table from us, still very much so in hearing range, but out far enough to be able to talk freely while we talked about things that didn't interest them. The waitress came, took our order, left, came back and gave us our drinks. Now it was time to talk.

"Why are you here?" She asked right out.

"You're lust aren't you?" I said bluntly taking her aback.

"Yes, but how do you know that? I thought you were here because I was another hybrid not because of that." She explained.

Hmm…I didn't know she was a hybrid. "I know that because Fang here is wrath." I said pointing to Fang who had turned away from the window to look at the lust chick. That reminded me that I didn't know her name, I assumed that Venus was just her stage name. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot, I'm Aidin. I'm named after the Celtic goddess of love. I'm sixteen and just because I assume this will be a later question, I have Lynx DNA infused with my human." She said with a smile on her face. At the moment all I could think was 'what the hell is a Lynx?'

_**It's a rare type of cat Max. Not like a house cat either. Like a leopard, cougar, bobcat, that kind of cat.**_

_I see, thanks Angel._ I replied sincerely.

"So…you're wrath huh?" She said looking Fang over. "How long ago were you created into a sin? You look new." She said sounding wise.

Fang didn't answer so Iggy did so for him. "A couple days ago."

Aidin's eyes brows rose in surprise. "Well I must say, I didn't think it would take them that long. You were most important to them you know. They wanted you to be perfect, you were to, and I quote, '-rule the world-'. We were created to assist the chaos you were to start." She leaned across the table looking him dead in the eye. "Is that what you want Fang? Are you going to destroy the world?" She asked in an almost patronizing tone, but remaining more of the calm and serious side.

"No." Fang answered simply. Gosh, what a conversationalist.

Aidin relaxed back against the chair and looked over Fang again.

"So, you never did say, what is it you want with me?" She asked.

"We want you to come with the flock. Be apart of it." Iggy said shocking everyone except for Fang. Even the kids had turned to look at us.

"Iggy what are you-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Please." He said to a stunned Aidin. "I-I haven't ever heard such beauty before. It's like nothing I've ever heard before. Please, please come with us." Iggy pleaded.

I didn't even think about him being able to hear the angelicness of her voice. I bet it sounded all the more prettier to his sensitive ears.

"You…you're blind. And yet you…" Aidin looked almost teary eyed. "You still think I'm beautiful?" Wow, the goddess of beautiful has self esteem issues.

"Of course, you sound like an angel. There's really no other way to describe it." Iggy was being awfully out of character. It was cute the way he talked to her though. If I didn't know any better I'd say this was love at first sound.

"But, but my voice is the same as my normal voice." She said sounding confused to why he could like her. What did she mean her normal voice?

"What do you mean your normal voice?" I asked before Iggy could say anything.

Aidin turned to look at me. "This isn't what I really look like. I'm actually kind of ugly. I can shape shift into the images that people wish to see. It's harder with a large group, but if I had one guy in a room and he thought fat girls were hot, that's what I'd look like. I can't however change my voice." She explained.

"Show us." Nudge said suddenly. "I want to see what you really look like."

We stared at her expectantly. After a minute or so she gave in and went to the bathroom. When she returned my mouth about dropped to the floor. How could she think her real image wasn't pretty? She was breathtaking. She was that perfect mix between boldly sexy and a beautiful suave. She had long, straight, dirty blonde hair that was layered. It reached just below her C cup boobs. She had her bangs swept to the right side of her face. Her face had freckles placed perfectly along her nose and about half and inch under her eyes. Her body was sculpted so that she wasn't a stick, but a firmly muscled girl, but not bulgy muscled. She was much prettier than before. Her eyes were no longer the pink color, but instead a beep dark blue.

"Oh my god. You really are like a goddess, just like your name." Nudge said, speechless for once.

Aidin blushed and took her seat across the table again.

"Why aren't your eyes pink?" Fang asked, for the first time asking a question. I had to admit though, that was rather curious.

"This is my true form therefore I'm no longer using the powers of lust. My eyes turn pink when I use lust. As I'm sure yours turn a different color." She explained.

"Why can you control yours?" Fang asked. He had a point. Why could she. She seemed like it had an on and off switch.

"Because my sin is different from yours; its personality is different. Yours is reckless and invasive. Mine on the other had is…how can I put this…a façade more or less. It does what people want. It's seductive, but since it's in my body, it can only listen to my requests. Well mostly. Once in a while she sees something she likes and I end up in bed with a guy." Aidin looked ashamed of herself and sad. "If I want to impress…say maybe that guy over there in the corner." She pointed to an overweight guy sitting in the corner of the coffee shop all alone. "I would tell lust I wanted to impress him and she'd make me have D cups, red hair, I'd be short, and I'd be anorexic looking. That's his perfect image."

"You talk to your sin?" Fang asked confused. It was kind of sad seeing him like this. He looked kind of like a lost and desperate little kid.

"Yes, but it doesn't happen just like that. It did for me, but for other sins it might take a lot longer. It's just up to when you're ready for it." Aidin said rather mysteriously.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fang said clearly getting aggravated.

"You need to calm down." Aidin said soothingly.

I could already see Fang's eyes starting to turn crimson, slowly invading his iris's, but just as it was happening it started to retreat, Fang letting out a whimper and gripping his head.

I looked over sadly at Angel who was once again crying because she was forced to hurt Fang. Aidin didn't look the slightest bit alarmed by Angel's actions.

"You okay?" I asked Fang once the crimson had completely disappeared.

He nodded his head. "Sorry." He said almost ashamed.

"Kiss me." Aidin spoke all of a sudden that everyone turned at looked at her like she had grown a third eye, but before I could ask her 'what the hell', Iggy leaned over the table and they engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. Then something weird happened, something really weird. All of Aidin started to glow pink and the atmosphere was giddy. Then just like that it was all gone; the glowing and giddiness all gone.

Aidin and Iggy pulled apart. "What the hell was that?" I asked as Iggy moved to go sit next to Aidin.

Aidin rapped her arms around Iggy's waist lovingly and Iggy put his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head lightly. "He's my embrace." She spoke, not even realizing that I had no idea what that meant.

"What?" I asked again.

"My embracer, it's basically my way out of lust. As long as I have him, lust can't do whatever she wants and I won't end up in bed with just any guy she has the hot for." She explained.

I remembered Jeb explaining the opposite soul thing. Maybe that's what she was talking about.

"Fang's embracer is out there somewhere then too right?" I asked hopeful.

"Well yes, but it's not called an embracer, it's called a cage. They all have different names. Sloth's is energy, Envy's is forgiveness, Pride's is modesty, Greed's is charity, and Gluttony's is restrictor." She explained further.

"How do I find mine?" Fang asked, desperation in his eyes only.

Aidin smiled gently and wisely. "That question will be answered with time as will many questions you haven't even thought of yet. Just be patient."

"How do you know all this?" Gazzy asked amazed.

Aidin smiled again. "Do you know what the Celtics believed of the Lynx?"

Gazzy shook his head no.

"They believed that it was a creature considered the keeper of deep secrets and hidden knowledge. They thought it to help with divinatory skills and the development of psychic senses. Sometimes it was said to symbolize the need to look deeper within yourself to see that which is often hidden." She said this last part while looking directly at Fang. It was so strange how similar the Celtic beliefs were to how Aidin really was. And slightly strange that she knew so much about Celtic beliefs.

"What are you? Part raven yea?" Aidin asked for confirmation. I didn't really see where she was going with this.

"Also partial owl." He told her quietly.

"Makes sense. Did you know that the Celtics believed that the raven often represents the upsets and crisis of life that are necessary for new creation? It brings death without killing. Kind of hard to understand but it's there. On the other hand, Celtics believed the owl to be a guide through the Underworld, a creature of keen sight in darkness, and a silent and swift hunter. They say it can help unmask those who would deceive you or take advantage of you. It's like they oppose each other, one of death and the other helps find the light past it all." She said sounding as if Fang had a hard and mysterious future ahead.

I couldn't tell if she was trying to rattle Fang or just trying to get him to think about things. I really hoped it was the later of the two. Fang didn't need any more stress.

"Can you do me next _please_?!" All three kids begged at once as the all pleaded to be told what their Celtic meanings were.

Everyone laughed at this and Fang even cracked a small grin. It gave me a strange warm feeling to see his happy like that. How strange.

**Sorry if the ending was sudden and leaving you just kind like 'say what' but I'm tired and it's not like I won't finish things up in the next chapter so I'm sorry , but please try and wait, I just wrote a fricking huge chapter. Anyway, hope you guys thought it was okay. I'll explain more about things in the next chapter but just in case if you have questions please do ask. Biya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We had been chilling at Aidin's apartment that she shared with her boss Jeff. We were planning on leaving today. Aidin had told us that the only thing about this life that she would miss was Jeff. He was like a brother to her. But we had to leave, Aidin said that the base where she was created made two sins there and if we went to the base we might get more information on the other sin. Onward to Detroit, Michigan.

Once Aidin said good bye to Jeff we headed out the door. She looked kind of unsure about something and the look was putting me on edge.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked before I could as we jumped into the air, Aidin in Iggy's arms.

"It's just that…I've never tried to leave this place before you know. I don't know if the whitecoats will like the fact that I'm leaving." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen." Iggy reassured her with a gentle kiss.

Okay so don't get me wrong, I was happy for Iggy, but for heavens sake they could at least keep it G rated. For the kids sake of course.

After a few hours of flying I turned and looked at the flock. Aidin was snuggled into Iggy's shoulder, Angel was rolling her eyes at whatever stupid stuff Nudge was rambling about, Gazzy was looking at Iggy with a tinge of jealousy in his eyes. Uh oh…I guess we were gonna have to find a way for him to still spend time with Gazzy and not just his new lip locking buddy. My eyes traveled to Fang, his face was emotionless and set in stone.

I let a sigh escape my lips, what else was new.

"Maaaaaaax! I'm hungry." Nudge whined followed by the other two kids.

"Well hold on, we're almost there." Nudge opened her mouth to object. "No. Just be patient and wait."

I heard a collective grumbling and decided to ignore them. Oh the troubles of being leader.

As we landed we immediately went to nearest McDonald's and about cleaned the place out we ate so much.

"Okay, you guys ready to go check out the school Aidin was talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh come on Max, we just got here, let's at least take a break." Nudge whined…yet again.

"No, let's go. Aidin, lead the way." Aidin smiled and nodded her head as we left fast food heaven and started walking to our destination.

After about fifteen minutes of speed walking, we ended outside an abandoned ware house.

"It's in here?" I asked.

The place looked like an ordinary run down building; you could look through the broken windows and see the crumbling inside.

"It's underneath it. I know the entrance to get in, but once we enter the warehouse we'll be under surveillance, so what's our plan of action?" Aidin asked as she took hold of Iggy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We just barge in, that's my plan. Iggy, Gazzy, you guys got a few bombs?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

They both nodded with evil grins on their faces. Oh goodness.

"Well then let's go." I said motioning forward.

Aidin lead the way into the warehouse and then through a small panel on the floor that was covered in a layer of nastiness. Once she started lifting the panel it was pretty easy to tell that we had found the school. Eraser's we waiting inside the pure white stairwell that lead into the ground. Oh joy, I just love these guys.

After a few second of butt kicking we ran down the halls and into the a room of computers. Nudge quickly went to work and in less than a few minutes we had the location of the sin called Sloth. He was in Alabama.

"Let's get outa here." As we turned to run and leave we saw the doorway flood with erasers; to many for comfort.

We stood there, still and silent waiting for their first move, but they didn't strike. Instead, someone stepped in front of them; a man, in a back suit, with a creepy smile on his face. Not a good sign.

"Well, Max it's nice to see that you're taking good care of my son. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with that nerving smile.

Wait…son…Gazzy, Iggy…or…oh no. I turned and looked at Fang. He looked totally unlike himself. He was shaking slightly, his hands were balled into fists, and he for the first time since I had seen him, had emotion on his face…fear.

"Who are you?" Iggy asked making up for my silence.

"I'm Dr. Reynolds, the leader of the Sins Project and also experiment F695's father. You must be Iggy, the blind one I believe." He said so calmly.

"What do you want?" I said hissed, quickly snapping out of whatever stupor I had been in.

He turned to me and smiled. "Well obviously I want my son and lust back."

I was beyond pissed. "How can you stand there and call Fang your son?!" I screamed. "You allowed experimentation on him!"

His smile didn't falter even as I yelled. "Well, there was a time that I was prepared to care for him, but when his mother died giving birth I lost all interest in him. My wife's death destroyed any feelings of compassion that were there. The boy was just a nuisance at that point. I was going to just discard him to some foster facility when one of my coworkers suggested that I use him for one of my experiments that Itex wouldn't give me test subjects for. That is when I started working on the sins. My sons sin took longer than the rest, but he's much better than the rest. Don't you think?"

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say to a monster like this. He was sick beyond words.

"Now, back to business; Fang, come." He instructed using a harsher tone as if that would work.

I turned to Fang to see him stutter stepping over to Dr. Reynolds, with pure terror written on his face.

"Fang what are you doing?!" We all yelled at about the same time.

Fang stopped just as he was in between the flock and the eraser bad people. I was about to say something when I noticed the livid look on the Dr.'s face.

Fang seemed to have noticed it to and took a frightened step back. The Dr. stared him down and Fang once again stopped moving, not sure what to do.

"Fang, it's okay, don't listen to him, come with us." Aidin said in a soothing voice.

Fang turned to the flock and then back to the Dr. who still had that loathing look on his face.

"Son, if you come now, we can avoid worser punishment." The Dr. spoke cruelly.

Fang looked so terrified. I shuddered at what could make someone like him so frightened.

"Fang, if you don't go with him at all then there will be no punishment at all and we can just fly away. Okay?" I said desperately trying to urge him to stay with us.

"Not quite so young lady. Technically, none of you are going to be leaving this facility, but my son and the sin lust are the only ones I have use for at the moment." The Dr. smiled at me and then turned a deadly gaze back to Fang.

Fang was shaking badly out of what I'm sure was fear. I suddenly really wished that we hadn't had come. I did not want my flock in the clutches of this psychotic man. If Fang was terrified of him then there was obviously a good reason.

Suddenly I had a good idea.

_Angel? Hey sweety, could you maybe use your mind control and get us out of here? _I asked her hoping that they hadn't set up some barrier to block her mind control

_**Sure Max, just give me a second and we'll be out in no time. **_Angel said happily obliged.

"Son!" The Dr. yelled suddenly getting very fed up with Fang.

Fang started walking towards him again. Then, as I watched the Dr.'s face, it got this confused expression. I lunged at Fang and pulled him back towards the flock. The Dr. didn't move or yell; he just stood there. After a few second of silence, he ordered the erasers to step aside and let us through. Yes! One point for Max and her awesomeness.

_**What about my awesomeness? **_Angel asked in a pouty voice that made me giggle.

_You're even awesomer my little Angel. _

Angel looked over at me and gave me a sweet smile as we quickly exited the building. Once we were out, we were all up in the air. Iggy was holding Aidin once again and they both looked to peaceful. Apparently Aidin recognized the Dr. because her face was tear streaked and Iggy was comforting her lovingly.

I glanced over at Fang who was at the back of the flock. He was still really shaken, but his emotionless venire was slowly coming back into place. It tore at me to see him do that.

After about an hour of flying I decided we should take a break and rest in cave that I could see a little while away.

"Everyone, we're going to land in that cave over there and rest for the night. How's that sound?" I asked.

I got multiple cheers and whistles from the gang. Fang was still impassive, but Aidin let out a giggle.

Almost the second we landed, everyone was out like a light. I was on watch, but it seemed I wasn't alone. Fang was sitting against the other side of the cave eyes open and scanning the outside. I wondered if he was expecting for the Dr. to just come out and appear again, trying to take him.

I slowly stood and walked my way over to him and sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pretty much already knowing what he would say.

He just nodded his head up and down in response. Ooh what a shocker.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked with a tinge of hurt in my voice.

He seemed taken aback by this and didn't quite know what to say. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees.

"I-I'm sorry." He said so quietly that I almost missed it. He was staring at the ground now to where his hair covered his face.

"It's not your fault. You haven't really got any social experience and I'm sure that sharing feelings and details of your past don't really appeal to you." There was a small, but comfortable pause before I continued. "But, you know, you can talk to me." I gave a light laugh. "I'm not real good with the emotional stuff myself, but I'm not too bad."

Fang nodded in understanding and creased his eyebrows slightly as if he were thinking deeply about something.

"I…" He turned away and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry."

I looked down and sighed feeling slightly defeated. "Okay, I'm just saying I'm here." I began to walk to the other side of the cave again when I suddenly stopped. "Just so you know, if you ever think about handing yourself over to that Dr. man or anyone else…I will personally kick your ass. You're part of this family now and I refuse to loose anyone and that includes you." I said with a serious tone, but a smirk across my face.

Fang turned and looked at me as if not knowing what to think, but in the end he just nodded. I must say that I was getting rather sick of the none verbal answers, but hey, whatever, it's not like I don't have patience…for Fang at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay everyone, let's go. We're off to Alabama." I turned to Nudge who was in mid yawn. "Nudge, where in Alabama are we heading to?" I asked aware of the fact I didn't really have specifics.

"Well," She said finishing off her yawn. "It wasn't actually in Alabama Max. I thought you would have figured that one out. You always taught us to be deceiving. On the computer they had a number of false files set in front of a wall that was protecting the real information. I said the false location they gave out loud. Our REAL destination is…well it's actually a really weird name. The person who named it had to be on something cause why else would you name it that. I just can't-"

"NUDGE!!!" I yelled cutting her off.

She looked at me confused, and then realization hit her face. "Oh yeah, I never said, we're going to Forks, Washington."

"She's right, that is a really strange name." Gazzy said with a smirk on his face.

"Seeeeeeee! I told ya so!" Nudge said sticking her tongue out at me.

I merely just rolled my eyes.

In less than a few minutes we were in the air. The only difference was that I insisted on carrying Aidin. Neither her nor Iggy were to found of the idea of not being able to lip lock the whole time, but ya know what? Tough shit, I wanted answers and she had them.

Fang, like always remained at the rear of the flying formation. It's not like we made it that way, that's just how he wanted it. Whatever though, it put him out of ear shot for what I wanted to say to Aidin.

"So what's this about Max, I know you want something?" Aidin said before I could ask my question.

"Okay, I guess I'll get straight to the point. What's so scary about Dr. Reynolds?" I asked bluntly.

She looked down at her hands. She didn't seem surprised by my question though. She just sighed.

"Max, there are so many scary and sick things about that man that I don't even know where to begin. He's a monster. Calling him a monster would be generous. He's horrible Max. He only ever approached me once. Most of what I saw is what he did to the other experiments. Fang probably doesn't remember, but we met once. He came to my lab. He was being dragged in by Dr. Reynolds. I never saw any of the things done to Fang, but I saw some of the after effects and I heard the screams. Max, it was horrible." Aidin said in a somber whisper.

After a moments pause I spoke. "What were some of the after effects that you spoke of?"

Aidin hesitated in answering. "It was a really long time ago I was about seven, he was probably around six, but I remember one specific time very vividly. It was beyond anything I had ever seen before. Now, keep in mind, this was before Fang was being worked on as wrath. I assume they wanted him to be an emotionless void when they finally started creating the sin within him. Anyway, I remember that Fang had been gone for a little over a day. The screaming had stopped about half way through the first twenty-four hours." Aidin paused again and closed her eyes as if she could see the past.

"When they finally returned him to his cage, he was a bloody mess. His right eye was swollen completely shut and his nose was gushing blood and extremely swollen. His arms and legs were twisted in unnatural angles, some places you could see bone sticking through the skin. His shirt was shredded and you could see the gashes caused by claws and teeth raking all over his small and fragile little body. I was surprised when I was able to see his chest rising and falling. That it's self was also a sad sight. Every time he inhaled you could see a few of the ribs move abnormally."

"What did they do to him?" I asked in complete awe and anger of what that sick bastard did to a small and helpless child.

"I heard the whitecoats over talking later on and it seems that Fang disobeyed and so his _father _punished him by drugging him up on some kind of disorienting shit and stuck him in a room of erasers." Aidin finished sadly.

"How did he heal if they just put him back in his cage?" I asked slightly perplexed and utterly disgusted.

"They came back a couple minutes later and stopped all the bleeding. Then for a couple of weeks, they left Fang alone and his condition stayed the same. He was in so much pain Max. It was evident in his eyes, but not once did he cry or scream. After those couple of weeks, they, right in front of me, re-broke all the bones that had started to heal again. Then they set them, splinted them, wrapped them, or whatever. The saddest part was seeing him smother his screams as they did all this."

A tears slipped down Aidin's cheek and then another. But they weren't coming from her eyes. That's when I realized I was crying. It wasn't long before we were both a crying mess. I never cry, but you know what, the occasion called and I wasn't alone so screw you!

After about five hours of flying we landed to stop for food. Iggy walked up to us and could immediately smell the salty tears that had stained our faces. "What the hell you two? Geez Max, I let you carry her once and both of you end up in tears. That's not happening again." Iggy landed a kiss on Aidin's forehead and rapped an arm around her waist as they walked into the Burger King, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang right behind them.

Ahhhhhh, wait! Where the hell was Angel?

_**I'm right here Max.**_

I whipped around and saw Angel who was apparently until just now holding back tears. She, without notice, let them all spring loose and jumped into my arms.

"Angel sweety what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I saw Max, I saw all the images going through Aidin's mind." I was confused now. What images?

"Of Fang Max, everything you were talking about." Angel started sobbing into my shoulder.

For a little over thirty minutes I just held her and rocked her back and forth on the bench telling her that Fang was safe now and that he was with us and nothing like that could ever happen again. The flock seemed to be staying inside on an account that they all knew me and Angel needed this time.

"You okay now sweety? Are you hungry?" I asked softly.

Angel nodded and wiped away her tears. As we stood from the bench Angel latched onto my hand and we walked into the BK. The flock looked concerned, but didn't want to bring to much attention to Angel so they acted as if all was okay.

Angel told me her order and since the rest of the flock already had food I went and ordered alone. When I came back Angel was asleep curled up in Fang's arms. You could tell he didn't know what to do. He seemed really uncomfortable.

"You want me to take her?" I asked quietly as I set the food down.

He looked at me and his head started to nod, but Angel was apparently not as asleep as I thought.

"No!" She said with slight hysteria. "Just remember Fang. It's a hug, a sign of affection. It's not just for your benefit either, I need this. Please," She opened her eyes and stared into his. "Please don't go away." A few tears slid down her face.

Fang obviously didn't know what to do so he just nodded. Angel seemed happy enough with the response though because she just curled back up and let Fang hold her.

"Is she okay?" I turned to see Gazzy looking at her worriedly.

I smiled. It was cute seeing him so protective. "She's fine. She just doesn't want Fang to go back to the school."

Fang's eyes showed a hint of surprise. He looked down at the little form in his arms and got a confused expression on his face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"She doesn't want you to hurt anymore. She cares about you. All of us do. You are a part of this flock and to us that's family. We don't let family get hurt." I tried explaining to him as I sat down next to Iggy who had Aidin sitting on his lap. Good grief.

"Why?" He asked looking up at me.

"Why what?" Iggy asked just as perplexed as I was.

"Why does it matter if I'm hurt? I don't understand." He said sounding genuinely confused.

"Fang, it matters because when you hurt we hurt." Nudge said in a whisper. She was so sweet.

Fang's eyes got wide and a slight panic seemed to over take him. "How? So if I get cut, you get cut?"

This was really sad. No sarcasm there. "Not a physical pain, an emotional pain." Nudge went on to explain. "Think about how you would feel if Angel got her arm broken and was in a ton of pain. How would you feel?" Nudge asked.

Fang stared at her and then looked down at Angel.

"You don't know what it means to feel do you?" Aidin asked, pity in her eyes.

Fang shook his head from side to side.

"No, I think he does. I just don't think he knows what it all means." Iggy said, making plenty of sense.

"Well," I said standing shoving the rest of my food in my mouth and swallowing. "It'll take some time, but we'll teach you what it all means. No worries. Come on, let's head out guys."

Everyone stood and followed out of the BK. Fang was still carrying Angel when we took off. He clung to her and she clung to him. It was cute, it also meant that Fang was DEFINITELY feeling his emotions, he just didn't know it. In due time though…he would.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I think you know where it's going when I said Forks. No worries, none of the flock will turn into vampires. But I didn't want to put the Cullen's in there if you guys don't want. Review and tell me what you think, maybe some idea on how to do things! Thanks for reading. I really hope the chapter was okay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"OMG!!!!" Nudge complained for the umpteenth time driving me absolutely bat shit crazy. "Are we there yeeeeet?!"

I was just about to open my mouth to say 'NO!' when I say a sign in the distance with our destination written on it.

"Yes, we're here." I said in relief, finally knowing that Nudge would shut the hell up!

"But, Maaax, I'm…" She stoped mid sentence as if totally shocked. "Wait…we're here!? Yes!!!" She yelled happily.

"Max, can we land and get something to eat. I'm starving." Angel asked, not complained or whined, oh no, no, no, the _youngest_ one, _asked_. Unlike the older evidently more annoying flock members. Excluding Fang and Aidin of course.

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry myself." I said giving my little Angel a smile. She was now flying beside me; she had left the comfort of Fang's arms a while back. She knew he wouldn't carry her forever.

"WHAT!!!???" Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy all yelled at once.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"We've been asking you pretty much forever when we were going to land and eat!" Gazzy howled.

"No. You three did nothing but whine and complain. Now shut up before I change me mind." I shouted back. Haha serves them right.

We landed in the forest just off of the town. Once everyone had landed I glance over my flock. Aidin was stretching her legs and complaining about her sore limbs, Nudge was whining about the condition of her wind thrown hair, Angel was standing quietly no doubt listening to me thought, Gazzy and Iggy were looking mistchevious and if I didn't know that Gazzy was feeling threatened by Aidin I would have snapped at both of them for most likely making a bomb, and last but not least, Fang. Fang…Fang!!! Where the hell was he!!??

"Fang!!!??" I shouted out in a panic that somewhere along the way we had lost a member without me so much as taking notice.

"What?" Came his stoic reply.

I shot my gaze in the direction the voice came from and found myself unable to see anything. What the hell was that about?

"Where are you? Gazzy, I swear if that's you mimicking I'll kill you." I threatened.

"I'm right here." Fang's voice came again and then like magic he just appeared out of thin air.

Everyone jumped in surprise, save Iggy who hadn't seen a person just materialize out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?!" Gazzy asked amazed.

"Do what?" Iggy and Fang asked at practically the same time.

"You just appeared out of mid air." I gasped totally shocked.

"Oh, sorry." Fang said getting a slightly aggravated look on his face which was rare because this is mister no emotion we're talking about here.

"What do you mean 'Oh, sorry', what was that?" Aidin asked just as confused as I was.

"I was blending into the surroundings." Fang explained just oh so slightly furrowing his brow.

"Why the 'Oh, sorry' though?" Aidin asked suddenly becoming talkative with someone _other _than Iggy.

Fang's face became one void of emotion again. "I can't control it and it rarely happens, but they don't like it when it does." He explained simply, but with a tad of hesitation.

"You know that's pretty much the sweetest thing ever right?" Iggy said.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Being able to just disappear into your surroundings. Trust me when I say that would have come in handy plenty on times." Iggy told him.

Fang just stared at him and then his eyes literally became distant. I mean he never is really ever looking or seeing what's around him, but this was scary. No emotion is one thing, no life or spirit is another thing. It's as if he disappeared inside himself.

"Max." Angel whimpered tears quickly overwhelming her eyes.

"Sweety what's wrong?" I asked concern taking me over.

She pointed to Fang who was having almost unnoticeable tremors.

"Fang!" I shouted.

No response.

"Fang!" I screamed hitting pitches I didn't even know existed.

Fang's head tilted up to look at me and his eyes became no longer distant, still no emotion, but here on planet earth all the same.

"What happened?" I asked totally confused.

"Nothing." He said looking at Angel with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

I thought about pushing the subject, but decided that Angel could explain later, right now we should just get something to eat before more drama unfolded.

* * *

**This is most definately my shortest chapter ever and I apoligize, but I didn't think it was to bad. Sorry if you didn't like it, review and tell me how to make it better. Oh just letting you know, no Cullen's, sorry for you few that voted yes, but you were outvoted by quite a few. Ummm...let's see, what else...Oh you all understood that when Fang dissapeared it's just something from the book right? You know when he goes all invisable and all. Biya hope you enjoyed. Feel free to flame but be gentle, don't be mean about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"OMG, I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life!!!" Nudge yelled gleefully as we all exited the BK.

"Good, I'm glad to hear, now what's the address Nudge?" I asked impatiently.

Nudge let out a completely over dramatic sigh. "It's 1120 Twilight Street. God, Max, lighten up a little bit, you're like wound way to tight. And-" Iggy smacked her lightly upside the head to shut her up only instead of taking her annoyingness out on me she targeted Iggy. Way to take one for the team Iggy.

"Max?" Angel said innocently as we walked our way down the street.

"Yes sweety?" I replied.

"Max, where are we going?" Angel asked for some unknown reason. I thought we had made it pretty clear what we were doing.

"To find sloth." I said in a duh kind of voice.

Angel frowned and instead of having a negative effect on me, all I could think was, 'Ahhhhhh she's so cute'!

"Max, you have no idea where that address is. You're just walking." Angel pointed out making me feel pretty damn embarrassed about my smart ass mouth.

"Right, so….let's ask someone." I moved into the closest shop, which happened to be a bookstore, and asked them if they could give me directions to the address.

The flock roamed around in the store looking for…books I guess…while I got the directions. Once I was done I gathered up my flock and we were off out the door.

As I scanned around checking on my flock, just cause I'm paranoid, I noticed that Angel had a book in her hand, one she didn't have when we went in.

Before I could say anything Angel got on the defense. Gee, what a surprise from a mind reader. "Max, it's not like it's not like I stole it, an employee gave it to me for free. And before you say anything, I only did it so I could pass time and maybe read to Fang."

Wow she's been hanging out with Nudge a little to much.

I sighed. "Okay, Angel whatever, just don't get into a habit of doing that. Besides, what book did you pick that Fang's gonna want to listen to?" I questioned figuring she got some little princess book or something.

"It's called The Outsiders. It's a good book Max. Jeb gave it to me to read at our old house." I saw a hint of sadness in Angel's eyes when she mentioned Jeb and I saw Fang tense up.

"Ahhhh fine, what can it hurt, but if Fang doesn't want to be read to than let's not push that alright?" I said firmly since I lost the 'omg don't steal the book' argument.

Angel nodded excitedly.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!!! **_I banged impatiently at the apartment door.

"Hello?" A gorgeous girl about my age answered the door. She had long auburn hair that was swept up in a ponytail and bright green eyes that were shaded behind glasses making her look like one of those librarians that all the guys fantasize about.

"Hi, I'm Max." I tried peeking around in her apartment because sloth wasn't a girl…he was a guy.

The girl moved in my line of vision and put on a defensive and uncertain look. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Max, like I said. I'm looking for…" What the hell was I supposed to say? I didn't know anything about the guy other than he's a guy!

"Jack. We're looking for Jack." Angel spoke up. Oh yeah, how did I forget, she reads minds!

Without warning the girl pulled out a gun and smiled warmly at us. "You're from the school. No one knows about Jack here and we move around every three months so there's no way anyone around here would know of him. Please leave."

"We aren't from the school. I mean we are, but we aren't. Like, hi, we're avian-hybrids, I'm Nudge. We're here because Jack, so I'm told, is sloth. Fang over here is wrath and Aidin is lust. Isn't Aidin so pretty!? Anyway, who are you?" Nudge blurted out in about a matter of three seconds making me ears freakin bleed!

The girl looked shocked for a second and then seemed to be able to soak in all the information. "I'm Tyler. Fine, you can come in, but I'll have a gun on you the whole time." She said, once again smiling. Eeek creepy!

"No you won't." Angel said quite obviously using her mind control to make the girl lower the gun and hand it over to me. I handed it to Iggy in turn who stuffed in the back pack.

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked shocked. Weren't we all when Angel revealed her powers!?

"I have mind control. That just goes to show that if we wanted to, we could already be in there and out with Jack. So please, we're good guys." Angel pleaded using her undeniable bambi eyes.

Tyler's face looked uncertain, but she seemed to side with us because she stepped aside and opened the door wider to let us in.

Once inside we noticed just how bare it was. It was just one room, worn wooden floors, and a blow up mattress in the corner with a figure wrapped in a single sheet sprawled out over the thing.

We all stood in the middle of the room while Tyler walked over to the figure on the bed.

"Jack…Jack…Jack…JACK!!!" Tyler finally yelled as she dumped him on the floor. The figure finally becoming untangled from the sheets revealing a boy my age fully clothed and with an alarmed look on his face.

"What!?" He said looking at her not even noticing us, who were only standing about 20 feet away.

Tyler smacked him lightly upside the head and smiled a genuine smile at him. "Idiot, we have guests."

A look of confusion crossed his face and he turned to us. "Who are you?" He questioned warily.

I don't blame him.

"I'm Maximum Ride and this is my flock." I said hoping that he had at some point heard of us.

A look of realization crossed his face and relaxed flopping down on the mattress. Then he looked up and glanced at every one of us.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled jumping to his feet and backing up in a defensive position, grabbing Tyler and putting her behind him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tyler asked in a scared voice.

Jack ignored her and pointed at someone in the flock. "You son-of-a-bitch! Think you can just come in here after what you did." He shouted and then accompanied by an actually growl.

Okay now I was really confused. No one in the flock had ever seen him before. Right? Well not unless Aidin or…Fang!

I turned to look at him and saw that he had a hesitant look in his eyes, but his face remained flawlessly emotionless.

"Fang what is he talking about?" I asked softly and unassumingly so that Fang knew that I wasn't just jumping to conclusions.

Fang made no attempt to talk, but it seemed he didn't have to because Jack answered for him.

"He nearly killed me! I was within inches of dying. It wasn't slow either. You better be careful. He'll do _anything_ those whitecoat bastards say!" He let out a savage snarl and bared his teeth revealing actual fangs.

"He's done with the school. We saved him not to long ago." Gazzy shouted defending our new flock member.

Jack let out a cynical laugh. "You just don't even get it. He's a monster. That was only three years ago that he did that to me. You think he can just change so easily!? You're a fool. He's a trained killer, he feels nothing!" He yelled.

"You don't know anything!" Angel yelled literally at the top of her lungs making her voice high pitched. "Did you ever think about what happened to him when he didn't do what he was told!?"

Jack looked stunned for a second, but recovered. "What could have possibly happened that would make him hurt someone like that?!"

Jack didn't even know what he was saying.

"Angel…calm down." I looked over at Fang again. He looked extremely uncomfortable. You could even see the slightness of it on his face.

"Okay, _killer_, tell me, what did they do to you? Huh?" Jack asked in a patronizing voice.

Fang actually stepped back a step and then stiffened, eyes mirroring fear, and retook his step. Then a kind of realization hit him and instantly his eyes turned crimson.

"Fang no!" Angel shouted helplessly.

Fang seemed to actually hesitate and that's without Angel even trying her mind thingy on him. Wow.

That didn't last long though. He, without warning, sprinted towards Jack who was completely unprepared for this outburst. Just before Fang could reach him, he dropped to the ground whimpering loudly. This sadly went on for about three minutes. Whatever sparked Fang this time was very strong and didn't seem to want to give into Angel's persuasions, but in the end it did and once again, we had a passed out Fang on the floor.

Angel was bawling again so Aidin this time picked her up and let her cry into her shoulder. Part of me was jealous, but the other part of me knew that Angel would pick me, her pretty much mother, over a girl we just met. _Anyway_, bigger problem at hand, Fang was on the ground in front of a previous furious Jack, knocked out.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked utterly stunned.

"That was wrath. Fang's sin is ignorant and invasive." Iggy explained.

"You don't know anything!" Angel screamed again. "I'll show you!" Jack went stock still all of a sudden.

Shit. She was probably putting the images of what she saw in Aidin's thoughts into his own head. Poor Angel. She was so protective over him. It was cute, but it hurt to see scenes like this.

After a couple of minutes Jack blinked and glanced down at Fang looking at him with pity. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper and looking back at Angel. "I didn't know that school took such drastic measures." Hell neither did I until we met Fang.

"It wasn't the school's normal whitecoats doing Fang's conditioning. It was his father. You remember Dr. Reynolds, I don't know if you ever encountered him or not." Aidin asked with a tinge of spite. You go girl!

Jack looked at his feet in shame. "Yeah, I remember him. He made life in hell a lot harder, but nothing like what I just saw."

There was a long silence in the room in which Fang was still lying on the ground so I took the opportunity to talk. "Look, we want you to come with us. We're looking for all the sins. With you being with all of us it would be near impossible for the school to harm one of us. Now, do you think you can give Fang a break and join our flock?" I asked in a Nudge length sentence.

Jack seemed to think about it for a moment. "Can Tyler come with us?" He asked.

I had totally forgotten about the girl. "Yeah, what's you're relation with her?" I asked kind of hoping to not have any tagalongs.

"She's my soul mate." He stated as if it were obvious. _Well, _excuse me!

_**Max, she's his energy. Just like Iggy is Aidin's embrace. They met soon after Jack was released from the school to live on his own like Aidin. **_Angel explained for me in my head. I smiled and nodded at her appreciatively noticing that her face was still tears streaked.

Oh yeah that reminds me, Fang. I walked over to his still form and laid him on his back. He had about an inch long cut running over his right eye where I guess he hit the ground. I was bleeding pretty badly, but that wasn't surprising since it was a face wound and considering that it was reasonably deep.

"Oh, I'll go get the first aid kit." Tyler said cheerfully as she leapt into action. Wow, she's a chipper one.

Jack let out a sigh. "So, she can come right?" He said picking up from where our conversation had left off.

"Yeah, I don't see how to get around it. I'm not protecting her though. She'll be a burden." I said in annoyance.

I mean seriously, it's not like I had anything against her, but it was hard enough for us genetic freaks to survive let alone a normal human.

Jack laughed.

"What?" I said not finding anything overly funny.

"Tyler can handle her own. Don't worry about that. You won't see a living sole better with guns and knives than that girl." He said smiling in admiration.

Just then Tyler walked back into the room with a rather large medical kit. When she opened it I noticed that the first thing she grabbed was a stitching needle and thread. I knew Fang needed stitches, but dude, I _hate _needles.

"Okay, can I start?" She asked as she held the needle over a flame of her lighter she just whipped out. I nodded and held Fang's head steady in my hands.

Just as Tyler was lowering the needle though, Fang's eyes lazily started to open and the first thing he saw was the needle. I could literally feel the panic surging through him. He was up and off the ground before I could even say anything. His eyes looked feral; the rest of him an emotionless mask.

"Fang, calm down, we're just trying to stitch up your eye. It's bleeding heavily. I bet you can't even see out your right eye through all that blood. Come on, just sit back down." I said trying to convince him that everything was okay.

He just stared at me though. He wasn't giving me an answer; he didn't even look like he might be thinking it over.

"Fang, seriously dude, that is not a pretty smell, all that blood, just let em sew it shut." Iggy said pretty much gagging at the overwhelming smell and drops of blood hit the ground.

"Fang, sit down." Angel ordered in a calm voice.

I watched Fang as he tensed so much and fought so hard over control of his body that he started shaking as he was forced by Angel to sit down. Scary little child.

"Sleep." She once again ordered.

I waited until Angel gave us the okay and Fang started to slump over in a forced slumber.

Tyler and I rushed into action. I cleaned all the blood away while she sewed quickly. Blood was of course still coming from the wound as she finished, but that was to be expected, so we just covered it with gauze and medical tape.

"Okay Angel, wake him up." I asked her as I wiped my forehead in exhaustion.

Just as I finished my sentence Fang's eyes snapped open and he look at us. I couldn't read his expression because there wasn't one. Gee what a shocker.

"Fang, we had to, you were bleeding everywhere, but you're fine now, so no worries right?" Nudge questioned him with a huge smile on her face.

Fang didn't say anything; he just sat there until finally he stood up.

"Okay, well, look, Jack." I said turning to him and directing the attention from a very freaked out Fang. He didn't look it, at all, but I could just feel his aura and it wasn't a happy one. "We can't carry another person. What are you? Like what's your genetic mutation?" I asked.

"Wolf. No, I'm nothing like an eraser. I don't do that half human, half wolf thing they do. I can fully transform into a wolf or I can be a human with fangs, retractable claws, eyes, and strength. And before you ask, wolves don't have retractable claws, I do, so deal." He said this all matter of factly. I have yet to see his lazy side.

"Okay so how are you and Tyler suppose to come with us?" I asked, feeling kind of like there wasn't any answer for that question.

"I'm fast enough that I can keep up with you from land and I can just hold Tyler. I'm faster than your normal wolf you know." He said smirking with his ego practically spilling onto the floor. Which sin was he again? I thought he was sloth, not vanity.

Angel giggled from Aidin's arms. She must have read my mind. Oh well, I'm one funny chick, what can I say.

"Okay, so now what?" Gazzy asked making a very good point.

"Can we go home to mom's?" Nudge asked in a whiney voice.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we have any other leads right now, and Arizona really isn't to far from here. Come on max. Paleeeeez! It would mean oh so much to me!" Nudge begged.

I sighed and looked at Fang. "So what do you think? Go back to my mom's or go look for more?" I asked wanting to involve him in this as much as possible.

Fang didn't do anything for awhile then his answer just came out as a small shrug. Okay, so I guess it was safe to say that Fang was a bit upset about us forcing him into sleep and making him stop bleeding.

"Okay, well, yeah I guess it's not such a bad idea. I bet mom's missing us anyway. Besides, she'll be happy to meet the three new members of the family." I said speaking the complete truth. Mom would just love Jack, Aidin, and Tyler just as we were learning to love them.

"Jack, you follow which us from the ground, we'll lead the way and avoid going over any high ways." I said cheerfully. "Everyone else, let's take off." I ordered as we dove out the front door and down the steps, beginning our journey back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As we walked up the steps of my mother's house we were greeted by an army of fly boys and erasers. They came from all the directions. They had been waiting for us to come, those bastards. Before we could move they fired darts at us. We stood no chance. Every one of us had been hit. I watched dizzily as one after one, members of my flock hit the ground unconscious until finally, I to was forced into the depths of my mind.

"Max?" a small voice echoed inside my head. And no, it wasn't _the_ voice.

"Max?" the voice said a little more clearly.

"Max, open your eyes." The voice said.

Oh, it hadn't dawned on me that my eyes were shut. Slowly I opened them and waited as my eyes adjusted to the light. It really didn't surprise me when my vision focused in on all the cages around me and a strong smell of antiseptic wafted through my nose.

"Max!" The voice, now identified as Gazzy, called for me.

"Yes Gasman." I said looking around and seeing him across from me and two over. Next to him was Angel, directly in front of me was an empty crate, Aidin's was next to the empty crate, Iggy was to my left, Jack to my right, and nudge next to him. Oh no, that meant that Tyler and Fang were missing, most likely being experimented on.

"Fang and Tyler are missing." I let out a sigh.

"Yes Gazzy, I can see that. Is everyone alright?" I asked looking over at everyone.

"I'm fine." Nudge's somber voice rang out. Poor thing.

"Max." A tiny voice quivered. It was my Angel.

"Are you okay sweety?" I asked rightly concerned.

She nodded and relief washed over me. "But Fang." She whimpered. I shivered at the idea of him being in the hands of his father again.

"Can you pick up on anything?" I asked hoping this wasn't one of those places where they blocked her mind powers.

"Only from people in the room, but I can't use my mind control at all." She sounded looking so sad.

"Okay honey, just stay strong okay?" I tried not really knowing at all what to do.

"Iggy, Aidin, Jack, how are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Fine." Iggy and Aidin spoke at the same time.

Jack didn't answer though.

"Jack?" I turned and looked him over. His eyes looked empty and he was just lying there in wolf form. "Jack!" I yelled desperately trying to get his attention. Nothing happened though.

Suddenly we heard the door on the far side of the room open and our heads all whipped in that direction. Tyler was being dragged in by two erasers. A furious and hatred filled snarling filled the air. I looked at Jack to see life back in his eyes, they were a fiery gold that held pure anger.

"I'm fine Jack." Tyler said reassuringly sounding perfectly fine. "They activated DNA in my body that had been dormant since I was born." The Erasers shoved Tyler into the cell next to Iggy and left. "Apparently the school gave me to my family after they infused the DNA, but it never activated. Jack, I'm a wolf just like you."

Jack's face calmed down and he laid back down. "I'm glad you're okay babe." He spoke. It was kinda weird seeing a wolf speak English, but whatever.

"Yeah, but…I don't think Fang is." She said in a whisper.

I felt my heart skip a beat and watched as Angel held back a massive amount of tears.

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked tentatively.

"On my way back here I heard him screaming. It was horrifying, blood was leaking out from under the door. Jack," She turned to him with tears streaking her face. "I'm scared."

"I know, so am I." He said as if he were giving up.

"Oh hell no." I said speaking up and taking control of our little predicament. "We are not just gonna give up like that. We'll escape this situation like we always do. Everything will be fine." Everyone perked up a little at my words. That was until we heard the door open again and a single eraser walked in carrying a bloody mangled mess. It took me awhile to recognize him as Fang.

The eraser was carrying him kindly and even when he laid him in his cage it was gentle. That was very un eraser like, but it was better for Fang so I wasn't complaining about it.

I turned my attention away from Fang when I heard the door open again and saw that it was Fang's cursed father. "You son of a bitch, what did you do to him." I yelled in a rage.

He simply walked past me up to Fang's still opened cage. "He was disobedient." He said as if it were as simple as that. "We won't be disobeying me anytime so though will we F695?" He said as he dug his fingers into a huge, jagged gash in Fang's leg. Fang began to quietly cry out in pain and I felt so helpless that there was nothing I could do.

"Quiet." The Dr. spoke harshly. Fang's face crumbled in pain as he pursed his mouth together to keep from screaming. "Good boy. Now why don't you come out and stand on your own." Reynolds stood up and stepped out of the way of the entrance to the cage. "I said stand boy." He urged harshly.

I watched horrified as Fang tried to desperately to get his broken bones and torn body to move accordingly, but all it did was make Fang stifle a cry and his face twist in pain.

"Stop!" Angel cried hysterically.

"You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you child." The twisted man uttered with a smile. "Now stand boy!" He yelled at Fang who was still trying his best to move.

"You dare disobey me again?" Reynolds said with mock knowing full well no living thing was capable of moving in that condition. "Fine then."

The Dr. grabbed Fang by the ankle and dragged him out of his cage. Crunching noises filled my ears as Fang's corrupted body was strewn across the floor. He couldn't help but whimper and cry out this time.

"Oh, now what did I say about that?" He said shaking his finger back and forth disapprovingly. Fang was rewarded with three harsh kicks delivered to his stomach. It was so hard to watch him being beaten like that with blood spitting out of his mouth as he gasped, desperately trying to get air. "Okay, I guess I'll let you be for now, I think you might've learned your lesson. Eyes," The doctor from hell said turning to the eraser. "Put him in his cage and stand watch." Then the man turned and left…thankfully.

The eraser called Eyes neared Fang and started to pick him up, but Fang let out another muffled cry of pain. The eraser winced as if he felt bad for Fang.

"I'm sorry Fang, bare with me for a minute." He spoke sadly.

He very carefully scooped Fang up and laid him in the cage and went ahead and left the open because we all knew Fang wasn't going to escape anytime soon.

"Fang, are you okay?" I asked. I knew it was pointless in asking a question with such an obvious answer, but I couldn't help myself.

Fang made no attempt to answer. Not that I blamed him, but still.

_**Max, he wants me to tell you that he's okay. But don't believe him because I can hear the thoughts deeper than that and he's wishing for death. Max I don't want to be hear anymore, please do something. **_Angel sounded so pained and desperate, it hurt me inside knowing that at this moment there wasn't anything I could do. Wait, why weren't any of the sins showing themselves, Wrath especially, why didn't he come out when he was being hurt?

_**Because Max, Dr. Reynolds gave them some shot that suppressed their sins.**_

Ahhh, that makes a lot of sense.

_Angel baby, is Fang still conscious? _

_**No.**_

"Eyes, how do you know Fang?" I asked the somber looking eraser with curiosity.

He turned to me and he looked like he felt guilty for what had been done to Fang. "I've worked for Dr. Reynolds since he started the Sins project. I'm the oldest eraser yet at forty five. I go everywhere the Dr. goes." He explained.

I nodded my head. "So then you know what Fang's been through?" I said with a little spite that made Eyes wince.

"Yes, I've seen it all." He said looking down at Fang's unconscious figure struggling to breathe.

"Then stop it." Angel said in a small whimper. Poor baby, she shouldn't have to see any of this.

"I…" He paused and looked down at Fang with almost brotherly eyes. I seriously hoped he was considering helping us. "Okay. But with Fang how he is, it'd be way to painful to move him around that much. We'll have to wait until they let him heal." He said making a valid point.

"Okay, that makes sense." I said nodding my head in agreement.

"No, no it doesn't." Jack said making me slightly angry at what I assumed he was getting at. "I'm sorry that shit just happened to Fang, but you're not thinking. You obviously just saw what this man is capable of. He's merciless. Look, if we stay, we'll all be victim to that man's wicked amusement. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He finished, confirming what I thought he was getting at.

"So what, we just leave Fang here?! No, hell no!" I yelled at him. I mean how could he suggest something like that after what we just saw?

He looked at me with cold eyes. "You don't understand." He said flatly with a hint of desperateness in it.

"He's got a point Max. I mean I don't want to leave Fang either, but this man…he'll break us all. He doesn't just tear the body, but the mind as well. He's dangerous." Aidin said taking Jack's side. I just don't understand how they could do something like that to Fang. He's apart of this family.

"Okay, then tell me this, if Tyler were in Fang's place, would you still want the rest of us to leave without her?" I asked trying to get him to understand why we couldn't just leave.

He looked over at Tyler and his brow creased. "No…no I wouldn't."

"Then it's settled, we're not leaving until Fang can at least stay conscious." You know, it's times like this that I really wish I had a gavel, just to finalize things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to the sound of the metal doors being opened followed by the sound of footsteps. When I looked around I saw that it was the Dr. from hell himself followed by two erasers that were holding a small girl that looked to be around eight. She had gorgeous platinum blonde hair that was braided and draping over her shoulder to about halfway to her waist. She was so cute.

After I was done thinking about how cute she was, but how she couldn't compare to my Angel, I turned to look at Fang's cage. I felt my heart drop when I saw him. He was choking on his own blood. Eyes gently removed him from his cage and set him on the floor.

"Move aside." The Dr., who by the way I've decided to call Dr. Sob aka Dr. SonOfaBitch, said as he motioned Eyes to the side. "Now, experiment T35P675, use your healing ability on him."

The girl looked up at him pleadingly with tears streaking her face. "Please, I can't. He'll hurt." She said through chocked sobs.

Dr. Sob narrowed his eyes. How he could be so cruel to suck a sweet looking child I don't know. "You don't have a choice. If you don't, I'll make sure you get punished and I'll make sure that your precious Jenica isn't there to protect you." Dr. Sob said with a sick twinkle in his eyes.

The little girl's eyes grew wide and she hesitantly kneeled down in front of Fang who wasn't even moving anymore, not even coughing up blood. I felt myself begin to panic when I noticed his chest hitching when attempting to take in air. I was both relieved and horrified.

By now everyone in the room was awake and watching to see what the girl's powers were going to do to Fang. Dr. Sob called them healing powers, but the girl said she'd hurt Fang so I really had no idea what was going on.

"Now child." Dr. Sob ordered.

The girl slowly positioned her hand over Fang's torso. After a moment of shaking, she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. At first nothing happened and I began to wonder 'What the hell?', but then her hands started to flow a kind of sparkly gold color.

Not more than a couple seconds later did we begin to her the cracking of bones. When you looked through the gold shimmer of her hands you could see the bones and other stuff inside of his start to put themselves back into place, but slowly and apparently painfully.

Fang began to whimper loudly and you could tell he was suppressing the worst of his pain.

After about an hour Fang began to fully wake up and the pain had apparently become to intense because he started screaming and struggling to the point that Eyes and the other two erasers in the room had to hold him still. It was absolutely awful to see Fang going through so much pain.

By the end of it all, every bone and organ in Fang's body was healed, all except his skin. The healing had made it even more bruised than before. He looked black and purple and blue all over. You had to know it was painful.

"Son of a bitch!" A very angry woman came storming through the doors. "I did not give authorization to take her!" She yelled into Dr. Sob's face.

"I needed her. She was essential; we would have lost a precious experiment had she not been allowed to help." Dr. Sob tried to explain himself.

"You wouldn't have been in danger of loosing your precious experiment had you not put him at death's door!" She yelled again, taking the hand of the little girl and picking her up allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder. "Leila is not yours to touch or use. You know her powers aren't fully developed. Do you have any idea how much pain that boy just went through because of him being healed like that?! The pain is equivalent to when his injuries committed."

"Jenica, you're not being reasonable. You're treating that child as if she's more than an experiment. You've grown attached to the experiment; you've even gone so far as to name it. You're despicable." He stated in disappointment.

The woman, Jenica, gave him a disgusted and unbelievable look. "You sick, twisted bastard. You have put that boy through hell since the moment he was born. Look at him, you've destroyed him. I can't even imagine what goes on in his head. You would be nothing without your success in the sins project." She spat. You go girl!

Dr. Sob sneered at her. "The director saw the potential in the project and recognized my ability to succeed in earlier projects. And what I do with the child is none of your concern."

"Success my ass! The only reason you got authorization for that project was because the director thought that to start work on your own son you had to be 100% sure shit would work through. That's the only reason he gave you more children to work on. As for you son, sadly you're right, he is none of my concern, but Leila is and I won't allow you to do what you please with my children or I'll do what I please with yours." She shot back angrily and spun around leaving the room with Leila still crying into her shoulder.

Dr. Sob appeared to be rather agitated and delivered a swift kick to Fang's ribs resulting in a cracking sound and a grunt from a shaking Fang. "Get up, you sorry excuse for life."

I swear that if I ever get my hands on that prick, I'll kill him.

Fang slowly stood up, his eyes were emotionless pools of darkness and he made no sound when he was back handed by Dr. Sob.

"Walk yourself to the brawl room." Dr. Sob said pointing at the doors.

Fang stiffened, but didn't hesitate in turning and walking out the door. The two nameless erasers followed behind him.

"What are you going to do to him?" I snarled at Dr. Sob.

"Oh you'll find out, you're all going to get front row seats." Dr. Sob smiled maliciously as he summoned Eyes to follow as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**I know it was short but i started to get writers block so i had to cut it and i just happened to end up making a very mean cliff hanger! sorry bout that but i really hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I watched angrily and, I'll admit, fearfully as one by one erasers took my flock away from me until finally they took me. They kept me in my crate, as they did with the others, probably a smart idea since I'd sure as hell put up a fight. I tried to memorize my surroundings, but with everything being white, land marks were near impossible so I just gave up on that as they lead me through the seemingly endless halls.

Finally we reached a door and they stopped and one of the erasers pulled out a key card and zipped it through this thing next to the door. There was this loud, obnoxious sound that followed and a light above the door turned green and the eraser opened the door and threw in my crate which, I must say, was not a pleasant tumble.

Immediately after hearing the door close there was a series of light clicking sounds and my crate door opened. I stiffly crawled out and saw that the rest of my flock had just now been allowed out also. I guess that makes sense. If they put us all in one at a time and let us out the second we were in the room then we'd rush the door when they came to let the next person in. Damn, I don't think I like the fact that they've suddenly gained common sense!

"Report!" I yelled as I stood and stretched.

"Fine." I heard Jack mutter unhappily. God, he's such a pessimist!

"I'm not okay Max! I am soooo not okay I mean god I'm hungry and these clothes are just…they're….ahhhh!" Nudge cried angrily. She's unhappy because we were given these dull blue hospital like clothes to wear. Not like opened in the back kind but something sorta like what nurses wear. All in all though I'd say she's okay.

"I'm alright." Aidin and Tyler said at the same time.

"Fine over here." Iggy called.

"Max." Angel's voice quivered. I reared in her direction the moment I sensed the distress in her tone. "Gazzy…he's not here."

I looked around franticly and sure enough he was nowhere to be seen. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"What the hell have you done with him?! And with Fang too!?" I shouted knowing full well they were listening in.

As if on cue, which let's think about it, probably was, the wall opposite of the door switched from white to transparent, like a glass wall more or less. When we looked through the wall we saw this huge room, white just like this one, but like I said it was HUGE!

On further inspection I noticed Fang, bruised as he was, sitting in one corner with a thin collar around his neck and a…leash, I hate saying that like he's some kinda dog, but essentially that's what it was, that was connected to the wall giving him about six feet movement.

He turned his head and stared at us. A shiver was sent down my spine as I stared right into his lifeless eyes. The thought of how they became that way made my stomach do flip flops.

I didn't understand though. Where was Gazzy?

As soon as I thought that, a door opened inside the big room and two erasers and Dr. Sob walked in. The erasers were carrying a defiant Gazzy. The gears in my head were still not clicking the pieces together though.

"Shit." Jack said under his breathe.

I whirled around knowing that he knew what was going on! "What? Why shit?" I asked impatiently.

He looked at me with a mix of pity and uncertainty to if he really wanted to be the one to drop the bomb or not.

"Tell me." I demanded coolly even though on the inside I was dreading the answer.

"He's…He's going to have Fang fight Gazzy." He said slowly and hesitantly.

I could only stand there with my mouth open in shock. You'd think after all the shit the school has pulled I wouldn't be shocked anymore but you just never get used to the horrors!

"Fang wouldn't!" Nudge cried out. "He's a part of the flock!"

We all looked at her like we wished what she was saying were the case.

"Nudge," Jack began. "He can't really help it. He's been conditioned so he has no feelings. He got in big trouble for showing the slightest by staying loyal to you guys and he got in a shit load of trouble for that. His mind isn't gonna let his body take another beating like that." He tried to explain the best he could.

Angel and Nudge started crying. Iggy held them while I started pacing in a fury. "Stop it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs looking out the glass. Apparently is was soundproof, but it seemed that Dr. Sob had an earpiece that heard what was being said in the room because he looked at me and ticked his finger back and forth at me mockingly.

Dr. Sob started to talk to Fang and I watched sadly as Fang's gaze reverted to the floor and his hands shook in anger or sadness I don't know. Dr. Sob didn't like this though and one of the erasers stepped forward, having handed Gazzy to the other eraser, and raked his claws against Fang's face. His reaction was nothing more than a tiny wince as blood ran down his face at a quick pace.

Dr. Sob spoke something again and Fang looked up at him. Dr. Sob kneeled down right in front of Fang and pulled some kind of remote thing from his pocket and showed it to Fang and then saying something else. He pushed a button on it and the next thing I know Fang is, sadly what I assume, howling in pain and crumpling to the ground in the fetal position. He then pressed another button and Fang stopped writhing in pain and slowing and, what I assumed, painfully sat up. Dr. Sob spoke on for a little longer and then went to the door and exited.

Not but about three seconds later did the erasers through Gazzy to the floor and beeline for the door and exiting it to.

A squeak came over the speakers in our room and then a voice accompanied it. "Hello Max." Dr. Sob's voice, what a surprise. "I thought, before you tried to break out, that you'd like to know that the glass in impenetrable. Try if you like, but you'll have no results. I thought you'd like to see my sons true potential, without wrath, by using him against you. Isn't that great?"

After a pause I said, "Go to hell." In the most malicious voice ever.

"Probably!" He chuckled madly. "Be that as it may though it's not going to change the death of you're precious little friend." And with that last twisted remark he cut off the speaker and we all turned our attention back to the horror that was to unfold.

The leash connecting Fang to the wall was suddenly unhooked and Fang stood up. Gazzy ran towards the glass that had us separated and pounded on it desperately, tears streaming down his innocent face. I rushed to the glass feeling helpless and angry for that very reason.

Fang walked towards the glass and grabbed a hysterical Gazzy and was just getting ready to end it all in one move, but before he could the speakers came on again. Dr. Sob had it in both rooms, obviously wanting us all to hear it.

"Slowly F695. I want them to see what cruelty you're capable of." Dr. Sob said gleefully.

Fang hesitated in continuing and all of a sudden a red light flared on his collar he released Gazzy as he once again flew to the ground in pain. It ceased after about a minute. After that, Fang struggled to stand quickly before he got in trouble again. Once he regained his balance he grabbed Gazzy, who hadn't moved from where Fang had dropped him probably due to fear, and was socked in the stomach. The pain on Gazzy's face had me on my knees in tears. Fang got in some more hits before Gazzy was crying hysterically. Fang then did something I didn't expect. He looked over at us. He saw me on the ground. Angel banging on the glass frantically. Iggy holding distraught Nudge and Aidin. Jack holding a Tyler as she looked away from the whole mess and shook.

Then he did something that, despite what he was doing, broke my heart. He released Gazzy and stepped back. As expected though, his collar went into action and he buckled in pain. But when the collar stopped he didn't move. He just lay there. The collar went off again, but when it went off nothing in Fang changed. This resulted in a very furious Dr. Sob to enter the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted as he quickly approached Fang. For some reason we were able to hear what he was saying. He must not have turned off his speaker.

By now the whole flock had stopped crying, shouting, and whatever else to stare in awe at what was happening. Even Gazzy had stopped crying to stare horror struck.

"You think his life is worth saving do you? Well just because you won't finish him off doesn't mean he's going to live!" He shouted as he delivered a swift kick to Fang's head making it swing back and blood spew.

"FOUR!" Dr. Sob called!

Four erasers rushed into the room.

"Kill the boy." He ordered coldly and calmly never taking his eyes off of Fang.

Grins spread across the eraser's faces as the approached Gazzy who started to get up in an attempt to run.

God this was all getting really unbelievably painful to watch.

Just as an eraser lunged at Gazzy, Fang seemed to materialize out of thin air and appear in front of Gazzy. Fang side kicked the eraser and it went flying. I kid you not, I mean he went an unimaginable amount of feet before he slid and hit the wall.

"How…" Dr. Sob stuttered. "How is this possible!? I gave you the shot! You shouldn't be able to come out!" He shouted.

Fang's back was to us so I couldn't see his face, but I'd bet anything his eyes were glowing a blood red!

The other eraser's hesitated in attacking but decided to go ahead anyway. They ended with the same fate as the others. Gee who would have guessed. Idiots.

Dr. Sob pressed the button on his little remote again and Fang fell to his knees but that only seemed to add to his anger and he quickly lunged at the Dr. and crushed the remote with his hands. The collar instantly turned off. Fang graded Dr. Sob by the neck and leaned in close. Obviously relishing in his fearful cries. We could hear both the Dr.'s cries and Fang's growls through the speaker.

Fang threw Dr. Sob against a wall and a crunch was able to be heard through the speaker before he fell to the ground lifeless.

Wrath must have completely taken over though because then Fang turned and looked at Gazzy with rage and blood lust. Gazzy backed up against the glass and dodged just as Fang brought his fist back and into the glass wall. It burst into a million pieces as the flock put their arms up to shield themselves from the glass.

Impenetrable my ass!

I looked up to see Fang standing right in front of me. His breathing was fast and chaotic. That I expected. I mean he was being controlled by anger alone. What surprised me were the tears streaming rapidly down his rage filled features.

I didn't have anymore time to think when Fang reared his fist back. I reflexively did the same and before our fists met each others faces something happened. I felt…happy, light, fluffy, almost a natural high, whatever you wanna call it…it was magical. A red light illuminated from Fang who looked like he had just been hit with enlightenment.

Slowly the glow faded and so did Fang's crimson eyes. He fell to his hands and knees and didn't seem to notice as glass gouged their way inside of his broken flesh. I instantly felt a strong emotion rush through me that I have never, in my whole life, felt before. I rushed to him and held him, not caring that it was cutting up my own knees.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as my own shirt became damp with Fang's silent ones. I wanted so badly for him to stop hurting, for everything that had ever happened to him to just wash from his memory so he wouldn't have to bear those scars. What was this emotion, this feeling? Was this…love?

* * *

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the incredibly slow update, but me writing with writers block is not a pretty thing. I hope this is okay I still have a small writers block fever so I hope it's okay I really do. For everyone who was waiting for Fax....HERE IT IS MY LOVELY PEOPLE!!! lol I hope it's satisfactory! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

For a while Fang and I just held each other. It didn't take long for reality to set in though and the alarms blared and erasers and scientists ran in. I didn't even have time to think when one of the scientists yelled, "Secure the boy! He's the biggest threat!"

After that I watched in horror as something flew from one of the eraser's guns and smacked into Fang's back causing him to cry out in pain and crumple to the floor where tremors racked his battered body. I looked at what had hit his back and gasped. It was square shaped, about the size of a fist, had metal prongs on each corner that latched into Fang's flesh, and it was releasing some sort of liquid into him.

I gently removed it from his back and cringed as he let out a whimper and the tremors continued. Anger over whelmed me and I suddenly wanted to kill every eraser and whitecoat in the room.

The only thing stopping me was the fact that they could use that same thing they used on Fang…on me. That would get us no where. As I turned to Aidin though I saw she was whispering something to Iggy. He looked hesitant at what ever she was saying, but reluctantly he nodded and stepped away from her. She turned to all the erasers and whitecoats and I swear to god every male in the room grew googly eyed and hypnotized as her body transformed into a Lolita goddess.

That gave me and the flock an opportunity to attack…and we did. They couldn't fight worth crap. They all seemed like zombies! Oh the power of a pretty girl!

We had the fight won in no time. They were all on the ground unconscious. With the opening I quickly ran back over to Fang and tears immediately sprung from my eyes. He was gasping for air and his skin in some heavily bruised areas started to break open and blood spilled out like it was water from a tipped glass. He was loosing blood at an unbelievable rate.

Suddenly the alarms stopped and a familiar whitecoat ran in pulling a crying little girl behind her. I recognized them as Jenica and Leila. I was wary of Jenica; I didn't know whose side she was on. Jenica seemed to see the defensive stance I took over Fang though because she stopped and put her hands up.

"I have the antidote to that. I want to help. I need your help. Please…trust me!" She told us in a hurry.

I nodded and she ran over to us. Fang's breathing was getting worse. She flipped him on his back and ripped his shirt off. Then she lifted a syringe out of her pocket and stabbed Fang in the chest, the liquid releasing into his system. I was about to start freaking out on her when immediate results showed. His breathing evened out as if it had never happened and his tremors had slowed down considerably. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You have to get out of here." Jenica said not wasting any time. "Take Leila with you."

I blink a few times and process what she's saying. She looks desperate and is pleading with her eyes.

"Okay." I finally say.

Jenica nodded and took a remote like thing out of her pocket. She pressed buttons and like magic are lives were normal and we lived happily ever after. No, just kidding. What really happened is that a huge explosion ripped through the wall opposite of the little glass room thing we had been in. And that is as close as to a happy ending as we'll ever get.

"Go, hurry. I have other bombs planted throughout the building to keep them from catching up to you." Jenica said before she turned to Leila who was crying hysterically. "Leila, you know I love you. You're my little girl, but because I love you, I can't allow you to live in this place any longer. Go with Max and give her no trouble you hear? I'll always love you, know that." She finished by kissing the small child on the forehead and handing her over into Aidin's arms.

"Aidin give Leila to Jack and Jack I need you to transform and let her ride on your back. Iggy I need you to take Fang until he's okay to fly and I'll take Aidin. Now, no more chit chat; we're getting the hell outa here." I said giving my orders and then we rushed our asses out the huge, gaping hole in the wall.

Once we were in the air we could see chain reactions of explosions ricochet throughout the building. I'm so glad that Jenica lady is on our side.

We went on without stopping for about twelve hours straight and by then everyone was exhausted. "Guys we're going to camp out in the forest, we're landing next to the creek. Angel, tell Jack and Tyler what we're doing." I ordered through a yawn.

Angel nodded sleepily and a few minutes later we landed.

Jack, Tyler, and Leila were already there. Tyler and Leila were asleep, Leila laying her head on Tyler's fury coat.

"There's fish in the creek over here." Jack informed me.

I nodded and told Angel to go use her mind control on the fish and help Jack with the hunting of food. While they were busy with that I walked over to Iggy and helped him lay Fang on the ground. He was knocked out cold. I looked him over with nothing, but affection in my heart and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"You know I'm glad you turned out to be his cage." Aidin said as she came over and sat down next to me.

"And why's that?"

"Because he needs someone to support him, he's been alone all his life. He needs someone who'll take charge and help him." She said softly.

I nodded my head and began to look him over. The gashes on his face need taking care of. As for the bruises, I didn't really know how to get rid of them other than to wait for time to take care of them.

"Iggy, can you take Gazzy and find a town and get us some medical supplies?" I asked him without taking my eyes off Fang.

"Ya, sure, come on Gas Man." Iggy said as he and Gazzy took off.

As I watched Fang I noticed his eyes were beginning to flutter open. He stared at me and then started to sit up. We just stared at each other. Then Fang did something I wouldn't have expected. He started crying. I mean like full on sobbing.

I quickly took him into my arms and cradled him. I rocked him back and forth telling him that everything was okay now; that we were far away from anyone who could hurt us.

He cried and cried. I was not expecting this, not at all. He had been so placid and stoic that this was blowing my mind. Eventually he cried himself to sleep. I carefully laid his head and my lap and lovingly stroked my fingers through his hair.

We were all sitting by a fire by this point. Everyone had finished eating fish. Save me and Fang of course.

"You broke his walls." Aidin said through the silence. Everyone had gone silent when Fang broke down in tears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a hushed voice as too not wake up Fang.

"He's never been this close to someone before. You broke through a wall that had never been tested before. That's why he sobbed like he did. He's relied on that wall for so long that he can't keep his emotions in line." Aidin explained for me. "It's a good thing I believe though."

I nodded in agreement. I understood what she was saying. I'm sure he was long over due for a good cry. I mean even me, the great Maximum Ride, cried every now and then. I know totally hard to believe, but it's true.

"What's going on?" Iggy said as he and Gazzy landed with a pretty big medical kit in their hands.

"Nothing, why don't we all get some shut eye. I'll take first watch and I can bandage Fang up in the morning. Iggy you take second watch, Tyler third, and Jack forth. That alright with everyone?" I asked.

They all nodded and lay down to get what little sleep they could. We had quite a lot ahead of us. We needed all the rest we could get.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is one of the shortest chapter's I've ever writen for this story, but I'm getting major writers block so I thought it best to stop while I was ahead. I know it's been forever since I've updated and I apologize. I've been computer grounded. F in Algebra 2. Anyway I hope this chapter is okay. Flaming is welcome but have a kind heart and brake it 2 me softly. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and I'm REALLLY sorry I usually message all my reviewers but there's so many of you I can't do it. I just can't. I'm sorry but I'd like to give a shout out to **_r..3.0_ **for being very persistant on getting me to update. **_Shadow_ **also gets a shout out because your reviews bring tears to tears to my eyes. I thank all my fans though. I luv you guys! Biya!**


End file.
